From another Galaxy
by syfy nerd
Summary: Melanie lives on a planet a billion years from earth and when she comes to earth because her planet is in war what happens when she falls for nico Di Angelo. PLEASE READ!


**I was working on a story but then I got bored with it so I decided to write another story. This is a Percy Jackson story. It is about Nico falling in love with a girl that comes from a planet that is a billion years from earth! So enjoy. This is my story so please don't steal it. **

My planet is in danger. I need to leave my planet so that I would not be in danger. My name is Melanie and I am the princess of my planet. My planet was named nebula. I know what you are thinking. No my planet is not a colorful blob that you see in space.

My planet creates those colorful blobs. Nobody can find it because it is a beautiful, purplish, pinkish, bluish planet and it is hidden behind a nebula deep into the galaxy. My planet is just about to go into war with the planet lumina. It is weird since we are both really peaceful planets. Felix, my caretaker, is leading me to a planet named earth that is about a billion years away from nebula.

We can get to it through the many wormholes that are around the galaxy. As I was walking towards the spaceship my mom came running towards me. "Melanie wait" she said. I stopped so she could catch up to me. "Yes mother" I said. My mother was the queen and goddess of our planet, the planet was named after her because she had power that helped extraterrestrials and the galaxy.

"I need to give you something" she said slightly out of breath from running. I nodded my head standing in front of her. She put her hand on my head. Suddenly a bright light came from her hand and went into me. Suddenly I started to feel more powerful. Like I could do anything.

"What was that I asked my mom when the light went out. "I gave you my powers she said looking down. "All of them" I asked her slightly shocked that she did that. "Yes I needed to give them to you so even if I die there will be someone to care for nebula" she said looking me in the eye. I hugged my mom. "Please be safe" I said tears coming out of my eyes.

"I will and please be safe I don't want anything to happen to you" she said crying too. "Earth will be safe and nobody will be able to track you" she said trying to stop crying. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me and saw felix waiting patiently by the spaceship. "I guess I have to go" I said pulling away from my mom. "Yeah I guess you do" she said wiping her eyes.

I walked into the spaceship with felix walking behind me. We were going to a place named camp half blood in long island new york. My mom apparently had a friend named chiron who lived there and trained demigods whatever those were. We took off. I pressed a button and a window appeared. I saw my beautiful planet and I knew that when I came back it will be destroyed since lumina had strong warriors.

I did not feel good leaving my mother behind but I had to. The rules are that the queen stays and the princess leaves so that even though the queen dies then we will still have someone to be our leader. We just went through the wormhole that led to earth. There was only 10 minutes until we reached earth. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "You know your mom says that I need to stay with you and keep you safe until the war is over" he said setting the ship to autopilot and turning around to face me.

"I just nodded my head. "Thanks FELIX" I said. felix was like family to me he always tried to keep me safe from whatever danger he could find. Felix came and sat next to me wrapping his arm around me. Don't get any ideas felixis the same age as my mom. Suddenly a noise started coming from the auto pilot.

Felix quickly rushed over to it. "What's going on I" I said curious. "We are about to land" he said pushing a bunch of buttons and grabbing the controller. I looked through the window and saw a planet that was blue and green. It was nowhere near as beautiful as my planet but it would have to do for now. We landed in a clearing with a bunch of bushy things that are standing up.

"What are those things" I asked felix when he came off the ship. "I think humans call them trees" felix said slightly unsure. "What are they used for" I asked felix. "I think they use them to get oxygen" he said looking slightly annoyed. "How come we don't have them on nebula" I asked him even more curious. " Because our planet is naturally full of oxygen and we don't need them and you ask a lot of questions" he said chuckling at the end. I chuckled too.

"Come on" he said and walked into the woods. I followed closely behind him. We eventually reached a column thing that had a sign at the top. It had some weird symbols written on it at the top. "What does that say" I asked felix. "I think it says camp half blood but I could be wrong" he said scratching the back of his head.

I walked to it to get in while felix tried to stop me. I walked through it and felix tried to get in but he couldn't. "Felix go back home I'll be fine" I told him when I saw that he couldn't get through. "I can't I promised your mother that I would take care of you" he said trying to get through. I heard some weird noise behind me. "Hello child" said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to see a man or at least half a man. The bottom half of him was some kind of animal. He came closer to me and I balked away slightly frightened. "Don't be scared child" holding his hands up that's saying that there is no harm. "Who are you" I managed to make out since I was still slightly frightened. "My name is chiron" he said.

"I suppose that you are melanie your mother told me so much about you" he said smiling. "Come on I'll give you a tour of camp" he said starting to walk away. "What about felix" I asked him while he turned around. "You may enter" he said to felix. Felix then stepped in like there wasn't a barrier holding him back in the first place. "How did you do that" I asked chiron.

"I gave him permission to enter" said chiron."Come on follow me" said chiron I turned around to face Felix."Are you coming" I asked him. "Yeah" he said walking after me. We followed Chiron to a wooden building."What is this place" I asked.

"I is called the big house" said Chiron. "Why is it called that" I asked slightly curious. "It is the place that demigods go to when they have trouble" he said. "Trouble I asked. "It's Not really trouble is when they need to talk to me or Mr. D" he said. "Who's Mr. D" I asked.

"You'll find out later child" he said. "Right now I need somebody to give you a tour" he added. "Annabeth" He called to a girl blonde hair. She walked over to us. "Yes Chiron" She asked. "I need you to give Melanie a tour" he said.

"okay come on" she said. I followed her while she showed me the whole camp. Then she stopped talking. Then I saw that she was looking at a boy. "Who's that" I ask referring to that boy that she was looking at. "Oh that's Percy is nobody" she said nervously.

"If he's nobody no why do you keep staring at him" I asked her smirking. "Fine I kind of like him" she admitted. "Then why don't you talk to him" I asked her. "I do talk to her he's my best friend but I can't date him" She said sadly. "Well our parents have this rivalry thing going on and they would get angry if we got together" she said even sadder. "It's too complicated" she added.

"Okay" I said betting it go. Then I saw a boy dressed completely in black Who Walked bye. "Who is that" I asked her pointing to the boy. "That's Nico Di Angelo Stay away from him he's not really people friendly" She said. Truthfully I thought he was kind of cute. "Okay" I said following her to our next destination.

**The end of the first chapter so what do you think and it took me two days to write this. **


End file.
